Power
by Shadowreader112
Summary: After the death of his mum Jake has to pull his life together. His dad blames him, he hates him and on a walk in the woods under a bright full moon he stumbles upon a hanging omega.


I sat on my bed looking out the window. It was a full moon tonight - mum always loved the full moon. When I was little she would wake me up late at night, sneak out to the garden and she would tell me about what all the different star alignment meant. We used to do it at least once a week, that was until dad and the police dog Sparky - a dog we had been housing where seriously hurt when they were called out on a regular job. Dad was never the same again and he became more important to my mum then watching the stars with me. I sighed, thinking about this stuff was just... difficult.

"I need to clear my head."

I got up and put on my red hoddie. I walked out my room and down stairs to the front room. Dad was sleeping on the sofa with a empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. I walked over to him, taking the blanket from the back of the sofa. I placed it over him and went to take the bottle from his hand.

"...You're the reason she's dead..."

He eyes were closed, he was still asleep. He was dreaming about her again.

" I know dad... you've told me before."

I took the empty bottle from his hand and placed it on the table and headed for the door. As soon as I was out I let out a deep sigh. He was right, he's right every time he tell me. It's my fault she's dead. I shook my head and ran off down the road.

Five minutes later I had pushed myself from the neighbourhood far into the woods. It was quite today compared to the other times I had been for a walk through here. It seemed almost empty, not even the sound of branches rustling in the wind. I walked off the trail and followed a stream, it was peaceful walking in the woods with a massive full moon in the sky. That was until a large snarl and a heavy grunt from the other side of the stream interrupted my peaceful night. I hid behind a tree quickly and peaked out from behind it.

A man with hands bound hung midair from a rope coming from a tree above. He snarled and wiggled trying to get free. As he tossed in his bindings he turned and saw me. I took a few steps back before falling backwards onto the ground. When I looked up he was looking at me - he was animal like with fur and massive canines popping out his mouth wild crimson eyes. I scrambled behind a nearby tree.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

_He held a girl in his arms who twitched and cringed in pain. She had a bad bullet wound on her right arm with black and purple blotched veins ascending from her wound up her arm. She mouthed 'I love you' before she closed her eyes - he cried into her hair. Shout suddenly came from the behind him and he whispered into the girls ear 'I will always love you' before got up and ran. _

I crutched my head. "Wha..."

"Who are you?"

I froze in place, the guy hanging was talking to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing I swear."

Assuring my the guy hanging didn't have two distinctly voices I peeked out from behind the tree ever so slightly.

"You're not from here, are you?... ARE YOU!"

"No... No I came looking for the alpha. I heard he was here that's all. Look I didn't do anything, I didn't hurt anyone - no one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear. "

One of the older men in the group seemed to smile.

"Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight. You want to tell them what we've caught."

"An Omega."

"The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack which was hunted down... maybe even murdered. But possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice."

The old man walked away and came back with a sword. He held it out ready to attack.

"As I am about to demonstrate... an Omega rarely survives on his own!"

He swung the sword slicing the guy in two. I choked forward ready to be sick.

"We have a code."

"Not when they murder my daughter!"

He stabbed the sword into the ground underneath the dead half body of the animal man.

"No code! Not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening because I don't care if they're wounded and weak or seemingly harmless- begging for their life with the promise they will never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea of what they are getting into. We find them. We kill them... We kill them all!"

With that I scrambled to my feet and ran. I ran as fast as I could - the woods turning into a blur until two people knocked into me, resulting in us all falling to the floor. We got up and I noticed who one of the guys was.

"Scott?"

Scott turned around, then again and again. His eyes flying over me a couple of times.

"Scott you need to go. There some crazy old guy with a sword in a gang!"

He stopped spinning and looked at the other guy.

"Derek."

"I hear him." the other guy responded.

I walked over to Scott and shook him on his shoulder.

"Scott we need to leave now! We need to get the police!"

He jumped back and I looked at him questionably. There was a felling of falling and then suddenly I sat up in my bed in a pile of sweat and gasping for air.

" .Fuck."


End file.
